My Wolf Girl
by LonestarLanie
Summary: He wants to have a pup with Leah. Mature Readers Only


I do not own any part of Twilight.

I'm walking home from a pack meeting with Sam very happy. He just announced Emily's pregnancy. Our first pup. It makes me think of Leah and how she could one day be round with a pup of our own. She took the news pretty well. She's over Sam but some days are hard for her. I know she's happy for him. I'll have to take her mind off of her ex and his wife, her cousin. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

After the meeting she had patrol with her brother, Seth. I had time to go home and clean up a bit after our breakfast this morning and get some lunch prepared before she comes home. Being a wolf makes us very hungry.

As she walks in the back door of our cottage I can smell her. She has a natural feminine woodsy musk that makes me want to take her on the forest floor all day. I often ask if she'd let me. I'm waiting for the day I get to. She doesn't even get to the tale before my control snaps.

I'm going to fuck her.

I take the three large strides it takes to get in front of her. My hands come up and stroke her jaw as I lean in to kiss her. I deepen the kiss and walk her carefully to the bedroom. When the backs Leah's knees his the bed I push her to her back and raise her legs up and apart. Her delicious ass is in my palms.

I dip my head to Leah's lips again and suck on them. Making my way down her body slowly with my tongue creating a trail that makes her stomach glisten I reach my destination. I run my tongue up and down slowly licking her pussy. When she's so wet for me I put my finger deep in her and curl it up until she gasps with pleasure. I then pull on her clit with my teeth then suck on it. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. She's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

As I put a 2nd finger in Leah's hole I put my other hand on her ass and rub it hard, twisting my fingers inside her pussy and slurping up her juices. I put one finger from my other hand into her pussy and get it all soaked. Then I lazily slide it into her ass and pump both hands into her while her legs are still on my shoulders. Sometimes when she's moaning and mewling for me like this I wish I had a pussy just to see what it would feel like.

I pull my fingers out and lick up Leah's body. Starting with her ass hole I slurp and kiss and lick my way up and through her folds, dipping into her bellybutton, and traveling up her stomach. I let her legs fall to my thighs and grab her left breast. I massage it. I grab her right and suck on her nipple. I switch. I push her perky breasts together and take both nipples in at once. I bite them a little bit then I suck on them. The sensation of both nipples being stimulated making her pussy drip.

Releasing her globes I bring her forward and tie her hands together. Then I roll her over and hook them above her head on the headboard. She's stretched out on her stomach. I go down to her feet and touch her lightly dragging my hands up to her ass as I kiss her legs. I push her cheeks apart and lick her tight little puckered hole. I push my tongue deep into her. Then I push 1 finger inside. When she's stretched enough a 2nd finger slips in and then a 3rd while my other hand pays close attention to her amazing button full of nerves that makes her jump. I pump them in and out while I bite her cheeks. I pull my fingers out and push my tongue where my fingers were to try to get even deeper. Her pussy is soaked so I lap up her juices.

My tongue has a mind of its own. Going up her crease, I kiss Leah's back slowly making my way up to her neck. I suck so hard I leave marks. I'm marking my wolf. I flip her over and knead her hips. I start with her lips and I kiss her deeply so she can taste herself. I go down to her jaw and her neck and I nibble. I put my index finger into her mouth and start to work her nipples while I kiss down her chest. I nibble on her stomach and go lower. I put my arms underneath her legs and push them back so that I'm still working her nipples yet I'm face to pussy. She's open to me. I smell her so deep. I lick from her asshole to her clit over and over again. She's panting.

Finally, I pull out a butt plug. It's quite large but not as large as me. I slowly stretch her ass open. She moans my name and I love it. I push it all the way in. It's made of glass. I can see everything. It makes me so hard I can't wait to be inside of her body. I lick up and down her pussy bringing 3 fingers to her opening. And I push them in stretching her even more. I pump my fingers in and out of her while I lick her clit so hard. I guide the head of my girth to her and slowly slip it just inside of her heat. She's begging me to move. I reach underneath to press on her rear while I reach her clit and press down. Then I thrust. Leah screams for me not to stop. I move up to her nipples and tug on each of them with my teeth all while rocking my hips so that she feels the butt plug get tugged, her clit rubbed, her nipples rock hard and her pussy getting rammed. While I drive into her I untie her hands. I manipulate her body until she grunts incoherently soaks our sheets with her gushing cum.

Once she lets go so do I.

And I picture a wolf pup of our own.


End file.
